When Annoying Commercials Come To Life
by Anya3
Summary: Cute little story, not done yet, but so very hillarious. PLEASE R/R don't flame me! I'm new!


Title: When Annoying Commercials Come to Life
    Author: HarleyAngel
    Rating: PG
    Disclaimer: Joss owns everything except my imaginative story. All
    characters and settings are his.
    Distribution: Ask me if you want it. It's only here...for now.
    Summery: The title gives you a good idea. lol
    *************************************************************************
    When Annoying Commercials Come To Life
    The pouting stomps of Buffy's boots could be heard through the
    cemetary. She was generally annoyed. Usually it would have been a great
    night. Slay a few vamps, check in with Giles and go home, but nooooo.
    She had to have this happen. Of all the hellmouthy things to happen,
    Mayors that are giant snakes, big blue Smurf guys, even Angelus and
    Dru; those were things she could handle, things she could understand
    in her slayery way...but this. Even the vampires were
    staying away!
    Huffing by a mauselium at a quick pace, stake in hand, Buffy
    rushed to Giles. Following not ten feet behind her was a walking, talking
    (chanting actually), two foot egg. Equipt with scrawny
    arms, legs, cartoon
    gloved hands and boots and a generally annoying smile, the egg bounded side
    to side behind the slayer all the while chanting or rather singing to
    itself, 'I'm the Incredible, Edible Egg!' Over and over and over......
    *****
    
    Buffy walked into the watchers house not an hour after starting
    her patrol, slamming the door behind her. Giles came running in from
    the hallway, looking slightly flushed and frustrated. He stared for
    a moment at his slayer before speaking.
    "Buffy?"
    "We have a problem." she said, stating the obvious in an
    angry tone.
    "A problem?" he started before a noise caught his attention.
    A muffled voice could be heard from out side. "What in the-"
    Buffy reached out and grabbed the door handle and swung the
    door open. The animated two foot egg, who had slumped slightly jumped
    back into attention and smiled even wider, beginning to
    bounce from side
    to side repeating it's line twice before the door was again slammed in
    it's face. However, the chanting continued unabated.
    The watcher sighed and turned to towards the hall, walking
    to the bathroom door with Buffy in step. "You think that's bad...."
    he began, then pulled the door open.
    Bouncing around the bathroom on all of the surfaces was a
    three foot tall piece of bacon. It hopped around and around chanting
    one word in tune with it's bounces. "Ba-con, Ba-con, Ba-con." before Giles
    slammed the door on it.
    From outside the window, a small white round head and two
    comical eyes could be seen looking through the window, before the 'egg
    chant' continued.
    "What in the hell is going on?" Buffy screeched.
    Suddenly a scream from the back door caught the attention of
    the two standing in Giles', hallway. A shock of red hair came screeching
    through the room to hide behind Buffy. Not two
    seconds later,
    before they could ask their questions, a man dressed in a giant milk
    carton suit came walking through the back door. His voice was arrogant
    and he was waving his arms around.
    "Come on! You know you want to drink it! Calcium man! Milk!
    Milk! Come on, one glass, that's all it takes, one glass a day!
    Where'd she go?" he started to search the room before Giles grabbed
    him by the carton and dragged him out the front door, throwing him
    onto the egg in the process.
    "Well, never knew all the parts of my balanced breakfast would
    be coming after me." Willow mumbled under her breath, causing Buffy to
    laugh.
    
    Twenty minutes later, Xander and Anya came running through
    the front door, pushing back the heard of breakfast quantities and
    batting off a Honeycomb crazed fur ball. It screeched out it's need
    for Honeycomb through the door along with the chanting egg and the
    protesting milk carton. From in the bathroom, 'ba-con' could still be
    heard along with variations between bangs and crashes.
    "What in the heck is going on?" Xander yelled plopping down.
    "We were in the middle of having sex when this
    thing just popped
    off of his cereal box and started coming after us. It was very enfuriating.
    Is this the kind of stuff you humans deal with?
    Cause I can't
    remember seeing anything like this before." Anya huffed before sitting
    beside her boyfriend.
    "Now all we need is Spike and the problem gang is complete."
    Willow moaned then gasped as the door flung open and a very pissed off
    Spike stood in the doorway. "It wasn't me, I swear! I
    just said it,
    never thought it!" Willow said as the rest of them looked at her in
    admonishment.
    "Would someone care to explain what the bloody hell is going on
    around here?" Spike growled.
    "Hi, Spike, I'm fine, how are you? Lovely weather." Buffy
    started.
    "Yeah junior, what's your problem?" Xander asked, grinning
    at his own very old joke.
    "What's my problem? What's my problem? THIS, " he stepped aside
    and waved out into the night," is my problem!!! " he growled before
    moving inside the door.
    Apon closer inspection, the group could see two very large
    hairy and not to mention GREEN legs standing outside the door. Then,
    in a thundering voice came the reply to Spike's
    annoyance. "HO HO
    HO, GREEN GIANT!" the deep voice boomed.
    "OH, god...." Buffy moaned, turning to walk into the kitchen.
    As Spike walked in and sat down in the lazychair he
    turned to Giles. "By the way, did you know there is a giant egg pissing
    in your bush out front?" he grinned as Giles face turned white and
    he rushed out to save his precious rose bushes.
    TBC....
    


End file.
